


Trapped

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Captivity, Forced Relationship, Isolation, M/M, Pain, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, animal traps, hostage, injuries, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: The Forest was cold that night. The night Stiles met Theo.





	1. Chapter 1

The night air is cold as Stiled walks through the Autumn forest. He tries to keep his flashlight steady as he trips on countless branches and rocks.

The flashlight catches a something metal in the distance. Stiles walks quickly towards it, and is greeted with a tall metal gate. Stiles picks up his phone from his pocket and shoots a text to Derek that reads _I think I found what we're looking for im going in_

Stiles is about to climb the towering fence when he notices barbed wire surrounding the top.

"Fuck," he mutters to himself. He looks around the fence and notices a small gap between the dirt and the bottom of the gate. He sighs, before climbing through it.

As soon as he stands he brushes dirt off of his jeans. The gate is surprisingly steardy for being around an abandoned pack territory.

Stiles walks through the dark forest for several minutes before his flash light goes out. "Shit," he mutters, shaking the light in hopes that it turns back on. It doesn't. Great.

Stiles starts walking in the darkness, aimlessly. Suddenly his foot doesn't catch the ground and he's falling face first into a creek. He cries out in surprise, and shakily stands, shivering. His ankle is throbbing with pain.

He curses to himself, and picks up his phone. The screen is cracked and it doesn't turn on.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He asks himself quietly.

Stiles wraps his arms around his waist and looks around the dark woods. He curses to himself. 

Suddenly a crack rings through the silent forest, causing Stiles' head to snap over to a big tree a dozen feet away from him. "Hello?" He whispers, looking for an animal but seeing nothing.

Silence. Heavy, almost tangible.

"You know this is private property." A voice breaks the heavy quiet of the night.

Stiles' head snaps over to the opposite side of the woods. A dark silhouette looms in the near distance. Stiles unconsciously takes a step back. 

"Um.." Stiles coughs, surprised, holding himself tighter, "No one lives here."

A chuckle rings through. "You sure about that?"

Stiles squints his eyes in confusion. But suddenly he understands completely when glowing red orbs shine at him. He gasps silently in surprise. An alpha. Derek had said this was an abandoned pack territory. Seems as though he was wrong.

Stiles doesn't think much before the alpha is walking closer to him and he's turning around to run away.

His ankle throbs in pain as he sprints away, incouraged by the fast steps right behind him. He can't outrun a werewolf on a good day, especially an alpha. But he doesn't stop.

Leaves crunching under him fill Stiles' ringing ears. Suddenly a metal snap replaces the sound.

Stiles screams out in pain as he falls on his face to the ground. He looks down to his bloodied leg, caught in a steel bear trap. His hands grab at the forest floor, as he tries to take deep breaths through the terrible pain.

Stiles' entire body goes still with fear when he hears the alphas footsteps growing closer.

Crack.

_Crack._

"I warned you," the alpha says, cool and collected. Stiles barely has time to turn around a catch a glance at the man, with blue eyes, and styled blonde hair; before he passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles wakes up with a major, mind numbing headache. Stiles groans, left hand moving up to his forehead, eyes still closed.

As memories of the night before come rushing back into Stiles' head, he pushes past the horrible pain and sits up. He rubs his eyes, and when they open light floods his retinas. 

"Jesus, fuck-" he mutters to no one in particular. He shuts his eyes again, and feels the ground around him. He quickly realizes that he's not on a ground, he's on an unfamiliar bed.

Stiles opens his eyes again. He actually looks around this time. He's in a bedroom. Plain. Bland. Completely unfamiliar.

Stiles gets off the bed quickly, and stands to his wobbly feet. He whimpers as he falls on his face, leg aching with a fiery hot pain. He grabs the painful limb in his clammy hands, and feels that it's wrapped in bandages.

Stiles sits up slowly against the bed and pulls his knees to his chest. He closes his eyes.

In.

Out.

In. 

Out. 

"You're leg's too weak to walk on." Stiles hears a voice says. His head shoots up to the doorway where the alpha is standing, leaning against the frame.

"You got cut up pretty bad," he says, crossing his arms, "really deep."

Stiles looks down at his bandaged leg, then back up at the alpha. "It got caught in a bear trap," he bites out.

The alpha smirks. "Ooh," he says, stepping foward, "fiesty. I thought you'd be more afraid."

Stiles looks him up and down. He's young. Stiles' age, maybe a bit older. He looks normal- styled blonde hair, average clothes. Striking blue eyes.

"Not my first time with an alpha," he spits out. 

"I'm sure," The alpha says, picking Stiles up from underneath his armpits and sitting him back onto the bed, "being a hunter and all."

"I'm not a hunter," Stiles says back, pulling away. He reluctantly lies back on the bed, but eyes the window on the other side of the room. It's early morning. He wonders where Derek is.

Theo steps away. "Don't lie to me, Stiles," he says. Stiles' eyebrows raise in surprise. The werewolf in front of him smirks, "I looked at your phone. Figured you wouldn't mind."

The alpha looks down at Stiles' phone in his hand. "Who's Derek?" He asks, scrolling through the messages, "Leader? Fellow hunter?"

Stiles sits up more, and says, "Alpha."

Theo's eyebrows raise. But the smile does not fade from his lips. 

"So this is what this is," the alpha says, "pack sent a little human to do their dirty work for them. He wants to take over my pack?"

Stiles shakes his head. "We thought it was abandoned."

"Liar," The alpha says.

"No, we did-"

"Don't worry," The alpha interupts, stuffing Stiles' phone back into his pocket, "I'm sure _Derek_ will come looking for you. I mean, I'm sure. It's only been two days."

The alpha stands. Stiles tries to sit up, but only makes it half way.

"Give me my phone-"

"No, no, no," The werewolf laughs, "You're nor getting this back. I don't want you attracting unwanted guests."

Stiles narrows his eyes.

"So, what?" Stiles mutters, voice weak, "you're just going to keep me here?"

The alpha shrugs. "Like I said. We'll see if you're alpha friend comes to get you. If not.. I'm sure I can find something to do with you."

As the alpha is about to leave the room, Stiles voice echoes through the room, "who are you?"

"Theo," the alpha- Theo- says. He almost closes the door before Stiles says, 

"He'll find me."

A chuckle. Dark. Frightening.

"No he won't."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles stares out the bedroom window. It's evening, around sunset. He sighs. He wishes he could run, but he can barley even walk without assistance.

"You shouldn't stare out the window like that," A voice from behind him says, stirring him from his thoughts of freedom, "you're gonna make yourself depressed."

Stiles turns to the doorway. Josh is standing, holding a bowl of steaming hot soup in his hands.

"There's nothing else to do," Stiles says as the werewolf walks in, and hands him the trey of food, "in bored out of my fucking mind."

"You shouldn't swear, either," Josh says, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "Theo doesn't like it."

Stiles rolls his tired eyes. "I don't give a shit what he likes."

Josh shrugs. Stiles takes a spoonful of soup, soothing his sore throat. He's been here for almost a week. He met josh the third day. He's Theo's pack member. Nice enough. Much nicer than Theo is.

Stiles glances back outside, at the line of mountain ash surrounding the house. 

"How do you guys get in and out?" Stiles asks curiously. 

"We're not normal werewolves," Josh says, "we can walk through mountain ash. We're stronger."

Stiles sighs again. He figured as much. Theo seems very confident. And Stiles knows there must be a reason. Derek can't get into the house even if he could find it.

"I'll talk to Theo about maybe getting you some books. Maybe even a TV or something," Josh suggests.

Stiles takes another spoonful of soup. "I'd much rather have a phone."

Josh sighs. "I know," he says, "and you know I think it's- Theo shouldn't be making you stay here. But he's the alpha. I'm not going to go against him."

Stiles huffs out a frustrated breath. "Sorry," Josh says, "I'll try to make life easier for you, though. I know how Theo is."

Stiles looks him up and down. "What do you mean?"

Josh shrugs again. "He's a little-"

"A little what?" A voice interupts him.

Both Stiles and Josh's head snap over to the doorway. Theo is leaning against the frame. Josh quickly gets up from off the bed.

"Sorry," Josh says fast, "I didn't know you were home, I thought he should eat dinner-"

"It's fine," Theo says, though it's clear he's a bit annoyed, "just go."

Josh leaves without another word. Theo closes the door, trapping Stiles in the bedroom alone with him. Stiles sets the bowl of soup on the bedside table.

Theo smirks. He steps further into the room. "Not hungry?" He asks.

Stiles narrows his eyes. "He's gonna come find me," Stiles says, "mountain ash won't stop him."

Theo chuckles. Low and dark. 

"Sure he will," Theo says, sitting on the edge of the bed, "any day now."

Theo reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small white bottle. Stiles eyes it curiously. "What's that?" He asks.

Theo puts it on the bedside table. "Painkillers," he says, "take one a day. Anymore and I'll take them away. Got it?"

Stiles eyes Theo wearily. ".. yeah," he mutters.

Theo smirks. "And I will get you some books. If you want them. I'm not trying to make your life terrible."

"What are you trying to do?" Stiles asks, narrowing his eyes at the alpha.

Theo shrugs. "Wrong place, wrong time, I guess. If you hadn't of come here, I wouldn't have to make you stay."

Stiles sighs and looks away.

Theo stands. Before he leaves, he says, "but, if I'm being honest, I'm glad that it was you that came. Out of all people."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Stiles asks bitterly.

Theo smirks. Then he leaves, locking the door behind him, leaving Stiles with a confused feeling in his gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
